


The Moon Is Ours, To Hell With The Day

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Art, Loss of Identity, M/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art created for Antichristmas 2014 at sammessiah community on Livejournal.</p><p>I do not claim rights to the characters of Supernatural, but I do claim rights over this image. Please do not steal or repost anywhere without permission. That's just rude.</p><p>This is an adult image containing sexual content - it should not be viewed by those under 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Is Ours, To Hell With The Day

**Author's Note:**

> For thursdaysisters and her prompt: "BoyKing!Sam can fuck the demon into you".


End file.
